Kakumei No Evangelion
by AlreadyEnded
Summary: Bring about your own change, a revloution.
1. Episode 1 (Part 1)

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘣𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘵. 𝘉𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥.

**———**

Peaceful but depressing, that's what many would reasonably describe this lush but cluttered environment. No sounds except birds chirping, wind moving the branches of trees young and old. It was nothing but silent in an empty city, devoid of any life whatsoever. The earth did suffer from with a intense earthquake. No streams of lava to be seen, no deluge, or flood. Nothing whatsoever. In the distance, there laid a incredibly large castle; Almost as if it were a tower to pierce thorough heaven's invisible gates— Almost hidden by the moving grey clouds. Almost acting like a protective barrier, guarding this peculiar structure from any outside influence whatsoever. A nearly perfect scene, but one which couldn't last forever. All things, in this harsh reality must inevitably conclude. One way or another, simply couldn't be evaded.

An example occurring right now, with one boy named Shinji Ikari. Someone who looked completely inconspicuous by his average brown hair and dark cerulean school clothes. Looking off, bright blue eyes gazed upon what had been laid out beyond Tokyo–3. Lips curved deeply, a neutral frown being present. Although his mind raced, thinking about that mysterious place standing out in such a metropolis lacking people.

("What, is that? A castle? Something, straight from some kinda fairy tale.")

Came such thoughts, Shinji's gaze now being focused on what had been in his grasp. A phone, not very recent. In fact, pretty old many would agree on. He had personally requested this particular model, for it'd been the cheapest one. Not wanting to bring forth a hassle on his sensei, who wasn't particularly bothered by it actually. Thumb hurriedly calling pressing number buttons at a quick pace, he'd place the cellular device near his right ear. Before being relayed yet another pre-recorded message yet again, nothing worth importance. Groaning irritatedly, before thinking out loud. Thoughts being expressed vividly…

"Come on, out of order again? Why did I even come here anyway. Even put on this uniform—" Saying annoyed, having fingers pull on his very tight collar. The young man usually preferred wearing white, but given their distant (neglectful) father's suddenly brought request. Coming here by himself and wearing these clothes (most likely for a new school he's transferring to) had brought some foolish expectations. Believing maybe, Shinji's only living relative might've wanted him here for (reconnection, a apology, anything) some important reason. Still, not being oblivious to how much he stood out here. Our lanky framed young man huffed, head turning around— Believing it's best they head for a nearby shelter. Especially given that warning he had heard earlier ago.

"Should head there soon, sorry but it looks like we're not meeting here." Briefly looking down on their screen, a picture of a woman clad in a yellowish tank-top and jean shorts leaning on a sleek crimson car being shown.

Apparently, according to the short texts (which were then deleted mere minutes afterword, thankfully he saved them by taking a screenshot) his dad sent. This lady, named Misato Katsuragi was going to be picking him up. From there, he would've been attending "Ohtori Academy".

Which, quite frankly he never heard of before. But, considering his isolated nature; Shinji didn't really know a lot of things. Looking upward, his hues shrank to mere dots as he almost dropped his phone in pure shock by what the adolescent saw on the road. A woman (his age perhaps? He, couldn't really tell. She was too far.) with dark brown skin and vibrant purple hair laying on the ground.

Her back, impaled by an uncountable amount of blades. Blood seemingly pouring through those wounds like a river. A large puddle of crimson appearing below her, seemingly getting bigger by the second. Mouth utterly agape, wanted to scream— Cry out (ignore such pain).

But nothing could emit but shaky gasps, he couldn't look away but he wanted to run. Get away from such a horrifying sight… A swarm of sirens doves, scared away by something unknown; Set into flight with the loud flapping of their wings. But, such sound didn't take his attention away.

(_"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!"_)

"H-HEY—"

**Then everything came tumbling down.**

**———**

𝐊𝐀𝐊𝐔𝐌𝐄𝐈 𝐍𝐎 𝐄𝐕𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐍:

𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐒𝐎𝐃𝐄 𝟏, 𝐑𝐄𝐁𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐔𝐒 𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋𝐒 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐊!

**———**

Misato Katsuragi was, quite frankly having an awful day right now. Not only did she somehow get lost around NERV HQ (again for what's perhaps the fifth time according to Ritsuko). But additionally lose track of her boss's kid and considering how there's an Angel out there, with ostensibly nothing that could stop it. Yeah, safe to say things haven't gone smoothly as she had originally hoped.

"Why, outta all times did I lose sight of him? What am I gonna do…?" Teeth gritting, tone laced with justified annoyance.

Still, the military did provide a easy tracking means of where the enemy was currently at. All thanks to the Air Force's path. She could see them fire missiles after missiles against the large titanic beast, but with seemingly no effect. No marks present in it's broad pure white form, it's long arms swinging through their opposition easily. Especially with those big two-fingered fists, wrecking havoc without much trouble.

Scowling intensely, glancing through her pitch-black glasses at the road. She'd find Shinji Ikari, naturally being terrified beyond belief. Only logical given the giant Kaiju walking amok, don't exactly see them around here (or ever). Drifting, the car she was driving came to a skidding halt. Opening the door, taking off her shades in a stylish manner. Attempting to look "cool", even while such a extreme event was occurring. Darkish indigo locks following her movements, a straight up supermodel she appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, Shinji-Kun— Right?"

All he could respond with was a simple nod, before scurrying towards the vehicle madly and getting inside. As if his life had been on the line (well it technically is). And so, acting straight from a western action movie; She drove off towards the looming castle who's home lies in the monotone shaded heavens. Hopefully, the military could hold off that thing until they get there.

**———**

Gendo Ikari was indisputably a hard worker; Was often one of his best qualities and yet sometimes, one of his worse ones. But he was the type of man filled with a zeal which couldn't be matched. Things were going exactly to his scenario. Gazing upon the massive holographic screen, generals and officers from below gritting their teeth and outwardly yelling about their target's invincibility. Having tried just about everything, nothing seemed to stop **Zefon. **He displayed neither fear nor disgust at the damaged sight of it after the military had been forced to use an N2 Mine.

Gendo was, fortunate or not— Completely lacking in any outward emotion. His subordinate, Dios however. Can see what's truly within Gendo's own heart with his own two eyes. He is anxious, praying for when that time finally comes. When a man, so sad and so alone is finally reunited with his princess. But, until then— The prince will continue to endure.

_**Endure.**_

_**Endure.**_

_**Endure.**_

_**Endure.**_

_**Endure.**_

Dios knows Gendo, because he is his (adoptive) father. Anthy knows too, hence why she surpresses such pain. Because, it's the only way a witch such as herself can prove use. When the world's at stake against monsters such as these. Of course she'd selflessly take up a massive burden. But, the old men wouldn't understand; Course not. And so, Dios (Akio, one in the same really. There's no difference between them, not anymore) waits. For the next duelist to arrive and become the pawn that'll help them fight against the world's shell. And break free, maybe (hopefully) regaining his true title as a **prince.**

"Ikari, will the new duelist be arriving soon?"

"Yes, I've requested Katsuragi to bring him here. To Ohtori Academy."

"Well then, I suppose the game's about to begin."


	2. Part2

If it hadn't been plainly obvious before; It's clear the military/JSSDF was losing against the Angel. Without a doubt, things were being high near seeming tragic for them. Considering it took using a N2 Mine to even bring a noticeable scratch on the Angel's frame. But it didn't take long for it's regenerative properties to undo such hard work. Damaging the pride of these soldiers even further than before. But for two people, Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi— They're just glad to have survived such destruction with help from some common procedures. Although the most severe injuries were scraped ankles and dust in their mouths.

Still, they survived; Their means of transportation? Not so much. But thankfully, it only took a mile-long walk towards their destination. Surrounded by wildlife, Shinji asked Misato about what exactly they're doing. Considering he rarely had a clue on context behind everything which's happened during this last hour. Deep thoughts plaguing his mind, still thinking about what happened earlier ago.

("That girl, where did she come from? Why was she stabbed by those blades, is it related to that monster perhaps? No, doesn't make any sense… But, what exactly was my father's intent with ordering me here?")

Seemingly becoming aware of his internal musings, the adult began answering his questions. Tone laying between professionalism and uplifting, obviously to help relieve the young man's troubles.

"Don't worry, we're heading somewhere safe. Your new home, Ohtori Academy. It houses many gifted children who can no longer live with their families post-Second Impact."

Eyes widening, Shinji swiftly turned his head— That place is his new school? It sounds, so impressive by how Misato described it. Doesn't exactly sound like something meant for a person so ordinary, yeah he has decent grades. But wasn't _exceptional _any means. Why would his father (someone who ABANDONED him) have him enroll in a high-class school? Considering he had lived with his teacher since age five, he supposed that second part made sense. His sensei's getting too old, naturally they couldn't take care of him forever.

"Does, my father work here?"

"Yep… He's one of the big men in Ohtori. Commander of the agency." Stating, her smile hadn't even faded in the slightest. "I'm sure you'll find it interesting, Shinji-Kun."

Incentivized by her kind words and the fact she had just preserved his life an abundance of times in a row plus her general benevolent nature, he had let himself get carried away to a small bit brief tentative smile. Being important especially considering his lips were usually curved in a straight line or downward. Before having his expression transition into one of confusion once more, what did she mean by agency? This was a school right? Confusion briefly coated his soft facial features, nose scrunched up slightly.

"Katsuragi-San, did you just say—" But, before he'd finish speaking; Shinji's attention directed itself towards Ohtori Academy itself. Unaware that they've finally arrived at the front gates, the infamous castle right behind these gates. Surrounded by multiple walls, balconies and buildings nearby.

Looking more like a miniature city than a real place for education, which only made him feel more insecure deep down. Thinking about how his father had to decide between running such a, important place and raising a (unwanted) child. Of course he'd naturally choose _here_. It's almost sickening, in a way. That he's staying at the place he'd been casted aside for. Misato quickly went to work bringing them both inside using her ID Card, apparently all students and staff have them. Shinji's supposedly going to be receiving his own soon. Heading on over to the castle, he noticed just how… Empty— This whole place was. Most likely because of that monster which was currently attacking the city nearby.

Through it's wide doors, Shinji followed Misato to a nearby elevator. Bringing them both downwards, into an empty abyss.

**———**

𝐊𝐀𝐊𝐔𝐌𝐄𝐈 𝐍𝐎 𝐄𝐕𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐍:

𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐒𝐎𝐃𝐄 𝟏, 𝐀 𝐓𝐖𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐅𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐘 𝐑𝐄𝐔𝐍𝐈𝐎𝐍.

**———**

"Anthy."

"Yes?"

"There is a possibility that you'll once again have to pilot."

"Oh, I see…"

"Will you do it?"

"If the need comes, I will."

"Thank you, Anthy."

—

**Hey, if you're reading this then thanks for taking your time to read this story! I intended on not doing this often. But I thought it'd be nice letting my audience know more about the guy behind these fics! And as a bonus gift, here's a sneak preview of another fic I'm working on right now!**

**–**

**BAR ZONE**

**ACT 1**

**Rings: 78**

**Time: 1:20**

"You know Tails, sometimes I wonder how we ever GOT here anyway?" The heroic hedgehog inquired, glassware-esque oculars radiating confusion as he slowly took a sip of his drink. His friend, Miles Prower (better known by that nickname mentioned prior) mere scrunched their brow. Perplexed by the sudden question brought up, before giving a quick response seconds after.

"Well, you wanted me to come here as a means of celebrating my nineteenth birthday—" Audio becoming promptly interrupted with a gloved index finger being placed on the fox's lips. Sonic shushing him as he then began continuing, further expanding on his thoughts.

"No no no! I mean like, how our lives got to this point." Being more specific, words being spouting themselves from his muzzle.

"Sonic, I think you're drunk."

"Wha?" Mobius's resident speedster gasped, outrage coating his outward exterior. Lips curved downward, teeth showing themselves from a deep scowl. Finger used for quieting their two tailed companion now being used to point at them.


End file.
